Fleur et glace
by bibi880
Summary: Il est de retour, plus puissant qu'auparavant. Et cette fois il n'est pas seul... Moins d'un an après ça défaite, Pitch tente de prendre le contrôle du monde des esprits. Les gardiens ne font pas de poids, et peu d'esprit ose le défier. La nature et le froid sont les seuls obstacles qui barre la route aux démons de la noirceur. Jack X OC.
1. Même les plus grands arbre meure

En une nuit de pluie, l'esprit de la nature fit ses dernières vérifications avant de rentrer dans sa demeure. Passant par la porte magique qu'elle crée dans n'importe quel arbre. La vielle dame s'assis dans se qu'elle aimait appeller son trône. Elle pouvait se permet quelque heures de détente avant d'aller faire jaunir les feuilles d'arbres.

Et oui, l'automne est enfin arriver. Voilà des semaines que Jack Frost s'amuse à geler les lacs et les rivière. La forcent à préparer l'arrivée du froid plus tôt que prévus. Ce jeune incompétent ne pense jamais à rien et dire que l'homme de la lune qui l'avait choisis lui pour être un guardiens au lieu de quelque de plus expérimenter, quelqu'un comme elle. Il est vrai qu'il avait fait du beau travail l'hiver passer. Voilà bientôt un an que Pitch a disparu sous terre, emporter par ses propres création, les cauchemars. Mais, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Pitch ne restera pas longtemps dans cette enfer sous-terraine. Madame nature ressentait sa colère sous ses pieds, elle grandissait de jour en jour.

Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait rien. Aucune haïne, aucune tristesse et aucune amertume. Peut-être était-il temps d'en parler aux guardiens ou il était peut-être temps de prouver à l'homme de la lune qu'il aurait dû la choisir. Elle et non pas un jeune débutant. Elle sorti de son arbre et se retrouva face à face avec l'ouverture des ténèbres. Se trou sombre et froide où se cache le bonhomme sept heures depuis des millions d'années, créant sous les pieds des enfants leur pire peur et cauchemars.

Tout d'un coup, une forme noire sortie du terrier et fit plusieurs cerlces alentour de la vielle femme avant de s'arrêtrer devant elle.

«Nous nous attendions à voir quelqu'un de notre niveau, dit Pitch.

- Je suis tout à fait capable de te renvoyer d'où tu viens! répondit Madame Nature.

- Ce n'est pas contre moi que tu devra combattre, marmonna Pitch»

Un forme noir surgir derrière elle, deux grandes mains s'agrippèrent à ses épaules et l'entraina , dans un cris de terreur, dans l'obscurité. Avant de disparaitre à tout jamais, elle fit quelque chose qu'elle aurait dù fait dès le début. Elle envoya un oiseau prévenir les guardiens du danger.


	2. L'antre de Dame Nature

Jack s'amusait à gelé les petites flaques d'eaux qu'il trouvait sur son passage. Il était temps que le froid revient, l'été avait assez durer. La seul chose qu'il aimais de l'été était d'aller à la plage, mais pas plus qu'une demie-heure. Rester trop longtemps à l'extèrieur des pôles pendant l'été le rendait faible. Celà ne l'empêchait pas d'aller voir les enfants jouaient, nager et faire des châteaux de sables, et malgré-lui, mais tous le mondes sait qu'il le fait de son plein gré, regarder les filles de son âge. Du moins près de l'âge de sa mort, à dix-sept ans.

Si quelqu'un lui aurait dit à lui et à sa famille se qu'il voit aujourd'hui, cette personne aurait été condamnée, du moins si son père ne l'aurai pas donner à manger aux loups. La vie sur terre à bien changer depuis les années 1700. Et bien trop vite! La première fois qu'il a vu ,sur cette plage, une dame d'âge mur en bickini, il s'était retrouver le visage dans le sable. La vie d'un mortel passe bien trop vite et quelque fois fini trop tôt. Soi par sa faut, par le déstin ou par accident.

Jack était trop concentrer dans ses souvenirs qu'il n'entendit pas venir une minuscule créature volante.

« Biz biz biz, siffla Bébé fée.»

Jack sursauta et vit la fée. Elle s'emblait inquiète et volait d'un côter à l'autre sans arrêter de parler.

« Bébé fée, calme toi. Il y a un probleme? demanda Jack.»

Sans même donner une réponse à la question qui venait d'être posée, la petite fée s'éloigne à toute vitesse. Elle passa au dessus des maisons pour arriver à un gros nuage de sable doré. Jack s'élanca jusqu'à son ami, le marchand de sable. Celui-ci tenait dans l'une de ses petites mains un parapluie fait de sable et dans l'autre un simple geai bleu.

« Vous me faite venir pour un oiseau? questionna Jack.»

Le marchand de sable fit apparaitre une forme mi-humaine qu'ils connaissaient bien, madame nature.

« C'est elle qui l'a envoyé? demanda l'esprit du froid.»

Le marchand de sable fit signe que oui et forma une sphère qui les avala et bébé fée s'éloigna pour aller chercher le reste des dents. Jack senti qu'ils bougèrent, mais n'ausa pas demander à son ami où l'emportait-il.

Aprés quelque minutes, la sphère s'évapora. Les deux gardiens se retrouvèrent au centre d'une île étrange. Cette île était fait de sable doré, une lumière semblait sortire du sol et elle avait une forme irrégulière qui ressemblait vagement à des tentacules de pieuvre.

Jack ne put s'empêcher de courrir à l'extrémité de l'un de ces minces fil de sable qui s'emblaient vouloir toucher à chaque étoiles qui se réflêtaient dans l'eau. Il s'amusait comme aux premiers jours d'hiver, mais sans gelé quoi que se sois. Il ne voulait pas provoquer la colère du puisant guardien.

« Où nous sommes? Est-ce que.. Est-ce que c'est ton île? quetionna-t-il.»

Sable fit signe que oui, mais affichait un aire soupçonneux envers Jack. Ce dernier afficha un grand sourir et fit trois pas sur l'eau qui se transformait imédiatement en glace, pour mieux voir l'île. Elle resemblait plus à une étoile à plusieurs pointes onduler qu'à une pieuvre vu d'ici. S'il n'y aurait pas eu Bunny sortant de son terrier au même moment, l'île aurait été un vrai paradis.

« J'ai entendu Bunny parlait de ton île, dit Jack. Je n'ai jamais réussi à savoir où elle était.

- C'est parce qu'on n'a jamais décider de te la montrer, marmanna Bunny.

- Hé bien, je crois que Sable ne m'aurait pas emporter ici s'il... Ah! dit-il avant de tomber.»

La glace se brisa sous les pieds du jeune adolescent et il tomba dans l'eau. Il coula en quelque seconds et senti sa peau lui bruler. L'eau était chaude! Si chaude qu'elle avait réussi à faire fondre la glace du jeune gardien. Il commenca à remonter à la surface, quand il vit son baton accroché à une extrémité de l'île. En s'en approchant, il enttendi une voix qui questionnait une réponse silencieuse venant de l'île.

« Oh triple zute! Est-ce que tu crois qu'il sait nager?questionna Bunny. On devrait peut-etre aller le cherhcer. Penses-tu qu'il est pris quelque part? »

Jack se hissa sur la petite île. Et même à l'éxtèrieur de l'eau sa peau continuait de le bruler. Il ne refroidissait pas! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne refroidissait pas?!

« Jack! cria Bunny.»

Bunny et Sable s'approcha de lui au même moment que Nord et la fée des dents arrivèrent par le passage magique créer par Nord. La honte totale! Fée volait dans tous les sens et s'arrêta à un mètre de Jack, mais s'adressa à Bunny et à Sable.

« Que sait-il passer? demanda-t-elle.»

Nord s'approcha en riant.

« Ce qui c'est passer c'est qu'ils ont oublier de dire à se chers Jack Frost que l'île de sable se trouve tout près du brésil, dit-il.»

Le grand russe s'aprocha et donna une bonne claque dans le dos de Jack, le forcant à avancer vers le centre de l'île s'il ne voulait pas tomber. Sable fabriqua une table ronde et cinq chaises avec le sable doré. Usant de son seul moyen de se refroidir, Jack donna un léger coup de baton sur une chaise avant de s'assoir. Celle-ci se recouvrit de glace ainsi que le sol l'entourent et qu'une partie de la table. Bunny leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne dit rien.

« Alors Sable, pourquoi nous avoir appelé? demada le russe.»

Sable posa le geai bleu au centre de la table et une tournade miniature l'entoura. Les gardiens dûrent fermaient leur yeux le temps que la tempête s'arrêta. Lorsque Jack les rouvrirent, les plumes de l'oiseau était devenu des feuilles d'arbres. Elles étaient d'un vert terne tachées de multuple taches rouilles et certaines d'entre elles étaient brisées.

« On dirai bien que Mère nature à une mauvaise nouvelle à nous annoncer, fit remarquer Bunny.»

Jack aurait volontairement répliqué avec un sarcasme, mais il préférait se taire pour pouvoir partir plus vite. Tout ce qu'il voulait était de partir le plus loin d'ici et d'aller faire tomber la neige.

Sable donna un petit coups dessus l'oiseau qui se déforma instantanément. Les feuilles volèrent en orbite alentour d'une petite sphère blanche qui se trouvait surment dans l'oiseau. Les feuilles tourèrent de plus en plus vite et une image apparu au-dessus eux. On pouvait y voir une grand forêt sombre trés sombre. Les arbres était si nombreux qu'on ne pouvait voir se qui se cachait à l'intérieur. L'image s'embrouilla quelque second et montra l'entré de l'antre de Pitch. Elle semblait normal jusqu'à ce que la terre commence à trembler et qu'une fissur se forma tout prés de l'entré. Les gardiens retenairent leur soufle. Une grande ombre y rentra puis deux en sorti. L'image s'embrouilla une dernière fois avant de faire apparaitre une scéne térrifiante, deux grandes mains s'emparant de Dame nature et l'entraina dans l'obscuriter dans un cri de térreur.

Nord se leva d'un bond et fit les cent pas en réfléchissent, Fée s'était levé et volée nerveusement, Bunny regardait le reste de feuilles sur la table, Sable alla rejoindre Nord pour tenté de lui expliquer son idée et Jack ne bouga pas, se sentant mal de ne pas avoir de remort alors que ses amis semblaient si troubler. Il n'avait jamais vraiment connu Dame nature, les seuls fois qu'il la voyait était lorsqu'il faisait tomber de la neige au mauvais moment. La dernière fois qu'il la vu était la semaine dernière, elle lui avait passer un savon pour avoir gelé un lac.

« L'arbre de la nature! cria Nord.»

Jack se tourna en sursautant, Nord venait de lancer une boule de neige magique qui fit apparaitre un passage.

« Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, cria le russe.»

Bunny, Fée, Sable et Nord rentrèrent dans le portail magique. Sans trop savoir la raison de leur empressement, Jack les suivit. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une grande pièce ronde dont le mur était couvert de cinq portes. À son centre se trouvait une grande chaise fait de bois et de fleurs. Malgré la curiosité d'explorer se nouveau lieu, une seul question résona dans la tête de Jack.

« Pourquoi sommes-nous ici? demanda Jack. On devrai retrouver Pitch et le renvoyer dans son trous.»

Bunny leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit l'une des portes avant de si faufiler. Fée se tourna vers Jack et mit sa main sur son son épaule. Ce dernier ne put s'empécher de ressentir un drôle de sentiment. Il avait passer plus de 300 ans seul, sans aucun ami, sans personne à qui parler et dans la peur d'être seul pour le réste de sa vie. Il avait fini par oublier comment réagir et avoir une conversation normal avec les autres.

« Nous devons premièrement trouvé avec qui Pitch s'est allier et préparer l'arriver de notre nouvelle Mère nature, répondit Fée.

- Une.. une nouvelle Mère nature? demanda Jack.»

La Fée l'entraina dans une pièce tandis que Bunny sorti de l'autre avec une fleure bleu.

« Oui Jack, certain ésprit que l'homme de la lune a créer font la vie sur terre, répondit tristement la Fée des Dents. Sans eux, il n'y aurait plus rien et il est de notre devoir de veiller sur eux.»

Pendent queleque second Jack se demanda s'il avait bien fait son choix, il y a un peut moins d'un an. Être un gardien était amusant, les enfants croyaient en lui, mais ça ne servait à rien s'il ne pouvait pas aller jouer avec eux. Il y a des résponsabilités et des régles à suivre, il ne peut plus se promener dans les villages comme il le faisait avant, il devait réster cacher et ses pensés commencait à prend le dessus sur lui dans les pires moments.

Jack sorti de ses pensés au bruit de Nord qui s'approchait. Il rentra dans la pièce qui était remplis de vieux livres poussiéreux. Jack le suivi jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il y a cinq petites étagères aux couleurs vif dans un coin de la salle. L'un était rose, l'aure doré, un autre était rouge, l'avant dernier était gis-bleu et pour finir par un bleu claire.

L'étagère bleu claire contenait plus de livre que les autres,mais semblait s'être fait accrocher au mur plus récément. Le livre le plus bas était tout poussièreux et fait de cuivre. Cel au-dessus était bleu et on pouvait y lire "Vieux Bonhomme Hiver". Les deux dernier était plus résent, l'un en cuivre, mais sans poussière et celui tout en haut était aussi bleu et le nom " Jack Frost" y était bien lisible.

C'était ses archive à lui! Un livre devrait raconter son vivant et l'autre devrait raconter son immortalité. Toutes, absolument toutes les réponse à ses questions son caché ici dans ses livres! Les gardiens le savaient! Ils savaient que les réponses étaient ici et ils ne lui ont pas dit. Ils l'ont laisser dans la peur et le doute pendent toutes ces années.

Jack recula et tomba au sol. Son visage était pâle, plus pâle que normalement et ses yeux semblaient questionner chaque livres qui se trouvait dans cette grand librairie.

« Il nous faut chercher dans les archives des mauvais ésprits, dit Nord. Jack? Que fait-tu au sol?»

Jack senti son coeur arrêter de battre que pouvait-il pouvoir lui répondre, qu'il avait vu son étagère avec toutes les réponse qu'il cherhcait depuis plus de 300 ans? Il ne pouvait pas crié dessus les gardiens, eux qui lui on offert la chance de sa vie. Mais que lui cachaient-ils d'autre? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ne lui disaient pas?

« Je heu.. C'est la chaleur, inventa Jack. Je croit que notre arrêt au brésil m'a plus réchauffer que se que je croyais.

- Tu ferais mieu de retourner au pole, dit le russe. Prend la porte du centre et pense à mon atelier. Nous allons te retrouver là-bas.»

Jack n'attendi pas plus longtemps, il sortit par la porte ouverte, passa devant la chaise de bois où était maintenent déposer la fleur bleu et ouvrit la porte centrale. Il se retrouva sur le sommet d'une coline derrière l'atelier de Nord. Il jeta un coups d'oeil au alentour et se laissa tomber à genoux.

Comment pouvaient-ils fait semblent de l'aider? Ils savaient qu'il cherchait à comprendre. Ils savaient qu'il cherchait à savoir se que sa soeur était devenu. Il voulait savoir pourquoi l'homme de la lune l'avait abandonner pendent 300 ans avant de le forcer à devenir un gardien. Pourquoi avait-il dû endurer toutes ses années de solitude alors que les autres, qu'ilssoient bon ou mauvais, n'étaient pas seul? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça?


	3. Secret

Bunny cherchait dans les archives avec Sable, Nord et Fée. Les gardiens n'arrivaient pas à trouver la déscription de la créature qui avait emporté Mère nature dans les ténèbres.

«J'ai l'impréssion qu'on ne trouvera rien ici, dit Bunny.

- Mais c'est impossible, fît remarquer Fée. Mère nature a les archives de tous les êtres qui ont vécus sur cette terre.»

Nord s'éloigna en réfléchissant bruyament, s'est un mauvais signe. Bunny ne pu s'empêcher de penser au gardien manquant. Si Jack aurai bien voulu les aider ils auraient sûrement déjà trouver, mais non monsieur "je me fou de tout" était déjà parti. Sans prévenir, Nord se retourna et courra vers un objet que les autre gardiens ne pouvaient voir.

« La réponse se trouve sous nos yeux! cria Nord.»

À l'atelier de Nord, Jack tenta d'oublier. Il ne voulai pas que les gardiens le voient, il avait honte de lui. Il avait paniqué et avait trouver une excuse pour s'enfuir. Qui ou quoi était le vieux bonhomme hiver? Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais entendu parler de lui?

Il secoua la tête et flotta jusqu'au centre de l'atelier. Les yétis travaillaient et les lutins faisaient les fouent. Jack s'avanca silencieusement pour gelé quelque lutins sur son passage. Ce n'était peut-être pas l'une de ses activité préférer, mais cela suffira pour l'instant. Rire était la meilleure et prèsque la seule méthode qu'il avait trouver pour chasser sa tristesse et ses doutes.

Sans prévenir, un passage magique s'ouvrit à l'une des extremités de l'atelier, tout près du globe terrestre de Nord. Jack se précipita à leur rencontre.

« Alors, quoi de nouveau? questionna l'esprit du froid.

- Ce qui est nouveau c'est que tu fais parti d'une équipe maintenant et que tu devrais arrêter de nous laisser tout le travail! répondit froidement Bunny.

- Respire par tes oreilles Bunny, il ne sait rien passer de mal, répliqua Jack.

- Congeler les lutins n'est pas mal selon toi? dit Bunny.

- Bunny, Jack. Vous arrêtez. Nous allons séparer notre mission par continent, dit Nord.»

Nord pris une grande carte et donna ses ordres.

« Bunny, tu prendra l'Australie. Sable l'Amérique du sud et centrale. Jack tu prends le Canada, les États-unis et l'Antartique. Fée tu prend l'Afrique et l'Europe. Moi prendre l'Asie, dit-il.

- Et le Groenland? demanda Fée.

- Jack n'aura qu'à le prend aussi, répondit Nord.

- Moi! répondit l'ésprit surcharger. Mais j'ai déjà trois pays à faire, je ne peux pas en prend un de plus. Et je n'ai aucune idée de se que vous parlez.

- Alors tu prendras amérique du nord et Antartique., dit Nord.»

Jack senti sa colère monter. Il savait que Nord ne changerait pas d'avis, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser l'insulter sans riposter.

« C'est exactement la même chose., répliqua Jack.

- Évidemment, dit Nord.»

Le grand russe s'éloigna en riant, rangent la carte et chercha un objet dans ses placards. Bunny alla l'aidé. Fée vola jusqu'aux grandes fenêtres, elle garda les yeux au sol et ses bras serrés alentour d'elle. Jack aurai voulu allait la voir, mais le marchant de sable l'empêcha. Il l'entraina plus loin, ils descendaient des escaliers puis un autre et un troisième, un quartième, un cinquième et arrivèrent dans une salle sombre et poussièreuse. Jack n'osait pas dire un mot, pas une seul questions, plaintes ou commentaires, ce qu'il faisait seulement en compagni de Sable ou Fée.

Sable vola jusqu'à une lumière au plafond. Il la remplie de sable et redescendit. Il claqua des doigts et le sable s'illumina. Jack ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un léger rire à la vu des pouvoirs du gardien. Il aurait volontier demander à son ami comment il faisait, peut-être que lui aussi en serait capable, mais Jack savait qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre la réponse.

La salle était peint en noir, il y avait un table en vieux bois usée au centre et des classeurs noir étaient instaler au fond.

Sable se diriga vers ses derniers. Ne sachant pas s'il devait le suivre Jack resta à environs deux mètres derrière. Le marchant de sable fouilla dans les dossiers et en sorti deux feuilles. Il s'approcha de Jack et lui donna. Jack jeta un coups d'oeil au feuilles du classeur. L'un était un dessin d'un ombre avac de grandes mains et les yeux jaune fait par un enfant où il était écrit 2000-2012 en une écriture doré. La deuxième était la photo d'une petite fille aux cheveux chatain boucler.

Jack tenta de deviner se que signifiè le dessin, mais il ne croyait pas que Sable pouvait lui expliquer.

« C'est un genre de monstre que l'enfant à imaginer? tentat Jack.»

Sable lui fit signe que se n'était pas ça, mais qu'il était près de la réponse.

« Alors c'est... eh...un cauchemar, dit l'esprit du froid.»

Sable affichait un grande sourire en secouant la tête.

Jack sourit avant de se concentrer sur la date: de l'an 2000 à l'an 2012.

« Comment un enfant peut faire des cauchemars pendant douze ans..., murmura-t-il.»

Sable lui répondit par un point d'interrogation. Habituellement les enfants arrête de faire des cauchemars après quelque mois ou pour les plus terrifier un an ou deux pas plus.

« Qu'est-ce que je doit faire avec? demanda Jack.»

Sable réflèchi à une façon de lui faire comprendre. Il s'éloigna et fit aparaitre la terre, puis Jack volant audessus du Canada, plus précisément Québec. Un petit point noir apparu au bas de la province.

« C'est là que se trouve l'enfant qui à fait ce cauchemars..? questiona Jack. Je dois aller la voir?»

La terre fait de sable s'évapora et son créateur fit signe que oui. Il se diriga vers les escaliers en fesant signe à Jack de garder sous silence la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Dù moins, la conersation que Jack avait eu avec une voix muette.

Jack cacha le dessin dans sa poche et suivi Sable. Arriver à l'avant dernier escalier, Jack s'arrêta pour écouter les murmures des trois autres gardiens.

« Il en est pas question! dit Bunny.

- Nous ne devrions pas tout lui dire, dit Fée. Seulement, ce qu'il a besoin de savoir pour sa mission.

- Peut-être pour l'instant, mais un jour il faudra qu'on lui dit, dit Nord.

- Vous vous souvenez la dernière fois que nous avons parler à l'un des esprits des saisons? réponda Bunny. C'était il y à des centaine d'année et vous savez aussi bien que moi que c'est une mauvaise idée.

- Mais Jack est un gardien, il est l'un des notres, dit Fée.

- Et il le saura toujours, répondi Nord. Pourtant, il est mieux pour lui de ne pas tout savoir. Un jour peut-être, mais pas aujourd'hui. Pour l'instant il devra se concentrer sur la protection des pays que je lui est confier.

- On ne lui à même pas dit pourquoi on séparer les pays..., fît remarquer Fée.

- On va devoir lui inventer une mission pour qu'il ne touche pas à Ombrage, répondi Bunny.»

Jack attendit quelque second. Les gardiens ne disaient plus rien plus un mot. Savaient-ils qu'il les écoutait? Il regarda alentour de lui, Sable avait disparu. Il était peut-être parti rejoindre les gardiens plus âgés. Jack retenait son souffle, mais réalisa aussitôt son erreur. Un vent glacer rentra dans l'atelier et fit s'envoler quelques jouets que les yétis fabriquaient. Il devait se calmer, au plus vite. Il s'envola discretement dans la même direction du vent qu'il avait causer.

Les yétis et les lutins couraient dans tous les sens en tentent de récuperer les jouets les plus léger. L'un des lutins s'était retrouvé sur le tête de Phil.

« Nouveau chapeau Phil? blagua Jack.»

Le yéti tenta aussi bien que mal de retirer le lutin poser sur ses cheveux.

« Tu l'as prèsque, dit le jeune gardien. Il est un peu plus à gauche. Non, un peu plus, et... il est tomber.»

Jack observait en riant le lutin tomber de la tête de Phil pour atterrir au sol. Phil marmonna une phrase que seul Nord aurait été capable de comprendre et partie à la poursuite du petit être qui s'était enfuit.

« Jack, arrête d'embéter les yétis et viens ici, lui ordonna Nord.»

Fée et Nord tentent désespérément de convincre Bunny des bonnes intention de Jack. Malgré toutes les tentative le l'adolessent il ne le considérait pas comme l'un des l'eux. Il n'était qu'un intru. Il avait beau avoir sauver les enfants l'année passer, mais c'était sa seul bonne action.

« On va devoir lui inventer un mission pour qu'il ne touche pas à Ombre, répondit Bunny.»

C'est à ce moment que le marchant de sable arriva. Il regarda longtemps chaqu'un des gardiens. Il mourrait d'envi de tout leur expliquer pour qu'ils comprènent enfin. Mais il ne pouvait pas contredire l'homme dans la lune. Il l'avait fait dans le passer et en avait perdu la voix et il risquait d'etre sévèrement punis pour avoir emporter Jack dans la salle du désespoir. Il se contentat de regarder Bunny avec un aire plus sévère.

Un souffle glacer remplis la pièce. Nord se retourna et vit Jack riant de Phil qui courrait pour attraper un lutin.

« Jack, arrête d'embéter les yétis et viens ici, ordonna Nord.»

Le jeune esprit vola lentement jusqu'aux gardiens. Sable regardait chaleureusement Jack se poser prés de Fée. Sans même le savoir, il était à quelque doigts de son dernier vole. Sable était le seul à le savoir et il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour modifier l'avenir. Il essayait, mais tous ses éspoir s'éfondait à chaque colère ou tristesse du jeune gardiens. Seul l'espit du froid pouvait chager sa déstiner, mais pour l'instant il volait vers un gouffre sans fond.

« Maintenant que tout le monde est là, commença Nord.»

Il se retourna et prit cinq papillons, poser sur son bureau.

« Des papillons morts? dit Jack.»

Mort. Sable ne put s'empêcher de se sentir impuissant face au déstin de son ami.

« Ces papillons sont vivant et ils vont nous aider à communiquer les uns avec les autres pendant notre mission, répondit Nord.»

Nord lança les papillons et ils se mirent à voler. Ils firent plusieurs cercles au-dessus des gardiens. Un premier descendit pour faire face à Sable. Ce dernier tendit la main, le papillon se posa dessus et se transforma en papilon de sable doré. Un deuxième descendit, s'approchant de Jack. L'esprit du froid ne tenta pas de le toucher, bien au contraire, il recula d'un pas.

«Tu dois le toucher pour qu'il t'écoute, intervient Fée avant que Bunny n'ait le temps de se moquer.»

Mais Jack ne l'écoutait pas. Ses yeux bleu étaient fixés sur une scène d'un autre monde. Un monde que seul lui pouvait ouvrir la porte depuis qu'il avait décider de regarder ses souvenirs pour la première fois. La Fée des dents lança des regards inquiets à ses vieux amis. Jack ne leur avait jamais dit s'il avait découvert les souvenirs que contenait ses dents que Pitch avait volé. Et une fois un bout de mémoire retrouver, le reste apparaissait en voyant des objets familiers. Fée eu un pincement au coeur, Jack était encore trop jeune, il ne pouvait pas comprendre et gérer ses émotions.

Exactement comme en l'an 1912. Il n'avait jamais voulu avouer se qui l'avait pousser à tout congeler dans l'océan Atlantique. Selon Nord, qui savait toujours tout, Jack voulait simplement rigoler. Il avait tracé un chemain avec des icebergs, le seul moyen qu'il avait pour faire dévier le navir. Il voulait le forcer à faire plusieurs détours, se qu'il faisait souvant. Dommage que le Titanic avait coulé au premier iceberg. Après se désastre, Jack était demeurer introuvable pendent des mois. Personne ne sait où il était et il refuse de dire un seul mot de ce jeu qui avait mal tourner.

Jack finit par se rêveiller en quelque seconds. Il ne semblait pas être bouleverser, triste ou nostalgique. Aucune émotion n'apparu sur son visage. Ces moment donnait la chaire de poule à Fée, elle avait l'impression que Jack ne pouvait ressentir correctement les émotion humain qu'elle, les autre gardiens et même Bunny ressentaient. Comme si sa froideur avait aussi congeler son coeur. Elle fît de son mieux pour afficher le sourir, le plus vrai possible, lorsque Jack réalisa se qu'il venait de faire et jetta un coups d'oeil froid aux gardiens.

Fée se souviendra toujours de la première fois que ses petites fées lui avaient parler d'un nouveau ésprit. Une bonne dizaine étaient revenu avec leur nez et des dents complètement congeler. Elles décrivaient toutes le même ésprit, un jeune adolescent aux cheveux blanc marchant avec un baton courbé. La Fée des dents, acompagner d'une de ses fées, avait décidé d'aller voir cet ésprit de plus près. Arriver dans le petit village où il avait été aperçu, la première chose qu'elle ressenti était le froid, la deuxième était la glace. Elle suiva les traces de glace laisser un peut partout pour arriver à l'ésprit que ses fées lui avait décrit, Jack. Elle ne peuvait s'empêcher de le trouver irrésistible. La petite fée qui l'accompagner s'en approcha. Fée fût surprise par toutes les émotions qui avaient passer sur son visage, la peur, la surprise, la joie, l'émèrveillement, la curiosité, le bonheur et lorsqu'il gela accidentellement le nez de la petit fée, la trsitesse, la peur et la culpabilité.

Maintenant, le visage de Jack n'affichait prèsque aucune émotion. La moquerie, l'indifférence et le doute semblaient être les seuls qui lui restait.

Le jeune gardien s'approcha du papillon qui se recouvrit d'un manteau de glace. Celui de Fée se recourit de plumes, le papillon de Bunny de fourrure grise et celui de Nord était devenu rouge.

« Il est temps que chaqu'un d'entre nous partons veiller sur la nature jusqu'à l'arriver de sa nouvelle mère, dit Nord en s'éloignant.»

Les gardiens partirent chaqu'un de leur côter tendit que Jack volait en direction du Canada pour trouver l'enfant que Sable lui avait demander de trouver.


	4. Rechercher

**Didie : Merci pour ta review ! Et oui une partie des réponses se trouve ici. Le reste arrivera plus tard.**

Voilà trois jours que Jack cherchait pour l'adolescente. La photographie que Sable lui avait donner ne l'aider pas vraiment. La jeune fille devait avoir au minimum 12 ans ou même plus, selon le nombre d'année que le cauchemar avez persisté, et la seul chose qu'il avait pour la trouver était la photo d'une petite fille de six ans. De plus, les enfants qui pouvait le voir se faisait encore rare, se n'est pas parce qu'il était un gardien que tous les enfants croyaient en lui.

Épuiser par sa mission impossible, il s'assit au pied d'un arbre dans un parc publique. Avec le vent froid qu'il causait, aucun enfant n'osait jouer dehors. Il en profita pour sortir le papillons magique que Nord lui avait donner ou prêter, il n'en était pas sur. D'une main il tenait délicatement le petit insecte givré, de l'autre il essuya une larme glaçer qui lui coulait sur la joue.

Il se souvenait, il se souvenait d'une soirée de sa vie de mortelle. Il cherchait des papillons avec sa petite soeur Emma. Il faisait noir et les insectes étaient nombreux. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'étaient approcher d'une maison de riche, l'une des seuls qui se trouvait à proximité de son petit village. Emma qui ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la graviter de leur geste, était sorti de la forêt pour s'aventuré sur le terrain de la grande maison chauffée. Jack avait eu le temps de rejoindre sa soeur, mais avant qu'il puisse dire un mot la grande porte de la maison s'ouvrit et deux gros chiens en sortit. Il se souvient d'avoir lancer Emma dans l'arbre le plus proche et de s'être dit que cette fois-ci sa mère n'allait pas croire un seul de ses mensonges sur sa soirée alors qu'il était punis de sorti.

« Rex, Roxy! cria une voix feminine au loin. Au pied! »

Les deux chiens retournèrent à l'intérieur et Jack se préssipita sur sa soeur.

« Aller saute, lui dit-il en tendent les bras.

- Mais les papillons, dit tristement Emma.

- Il y en a des centaine dans la forêt, dit-il. Vite saute.

- Non pas si vite, riposta la voix feminine. »

Une jeune fille au cheveux roux attacher en queue de cheval et portait une robe de chambre blanche se trouvait à quelque mètre d'eux.

« Que faite-vous sur la terre de ma famille? demanda-t-elle froidement.

- Ce n'ai pas parce que tu est une fille de riche que tu peux nous parler sur se ton, riposta Jack.

- Oui justement.

- On cherche des papillons, ricanna Emma du haut de son perchoir.»

La jeune rousse leva la tête, elle n'avait visiblement pas remarquer la petite fille instaler sur les branches d'arbres.

« Te ne devrait pas dormir à cette heure-ci? demanda l'inconnu avec une voix un peu plus chaleureux à l'intention de la petite fille.

- J'ai fait un cauchemar, répondit Emma. Il nous faut des papillons pour faire fuir le bonhomme sept heure.»

La jeune fille lanca un regard vers Jack avant de s'éloigner.

« Je vous demand de partir, dit-elle. Si je vous revoir j'envois les chiens.»

La rousse partie et, sans attendre, Jack prit sa soeur dans ses bras avant de retourner dans la forêt.

Jack réssuya une dernière larme glaçer avant de revenir à la réalité. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul. Il y avait un petit garçon qui jouait dans les dernières fleurs d'automne. L'esprit du froid obsèrvait l'enfant qui lui rappeller Jamie. Ils avaient la même couleur de cheveux et ils étaient prèsque de la même grandeur. Le petit garçon se retourna, une fleur violette à la main et se précipita vers Jack.

« Pour vous, dit-il simplement en lui tendant la fleur faner.»

Jack la prit entre ses doigts. C'était une toute petite fleur qu'on trouvait un peu partout. Le gardien et je petit garçon la regardaient se recouvrire qu'un petite couche de glace. C'était la première fois qu'il recevait quelque de la part d'un enfant.

« Dit moi mon grand, c'est quoi ton nom? quetionna Jack.

- Maxime.

- Hé bien. Merci Maxime pour cette fleur. »

Le petit garçon se mit à rire. Tendit que Jack sorti la photo de la petite fille.

« Est-ce que tu voudrais m'aider? demanda l'esprit de l'amusement.

- Oh oui oui! répondit joyeusement l'enfant.

- Connais-tu une adolescente qui ressemblerait à cette jeune fille? Demanda-t-il en lui donnent la photo.

- Mmm.. Oui! Mais elle est parti avec sa petite soeur. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait au États-Unis.

- Merci Maxime. Je doit rentrer chez moi maintenant.

- D'accord, dit tristement l'enfant en lui redonnant la photo. Tu va revenir?

- Oui bien sur, répondit l'esprit en s'envolant. Au revoir Maxime.»

L'esprit s'envola au loin. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on réalise qu'on cherhcait au mauvais endroit pendant trois jours. Sable n'aurai pas pu lui dire. À moins que le garçon se soit tromper. Non, c'est impossible, il avait fait deux fois le tour de la province pour la trouver et elle n'était même pas là. Pourtant Sable lui avait montrait qu'elle se trouvait ici. Mais non, il l'aurais forcement trouver. Donc elle n'est pas au Québec, ni au Canada elle était au États-Unis. Mais où?

Jack s'était réfugié à Burgess, ne sachant plus quoi penser. La nuit passer, il passait de maison en maison pour trouver la jeune fille quand sa photo s'était illuminer d'une lumière si vive qu'elle aveugla le gardien. Lorsqu'il prit la photographie, il était trop trad. Il était clairement lisible : À la mémoir d'une mère courageuse. '' N'arrete jamais de croire ''.

Elle était morte. Fini. Plus rien. Nada. Nothing. C'était surement de sa faut. Sable lui avait demander de la retrouver. Qu'allait-il pouvoir lui dire? Désole elle est morte? Non! Il ne doit pas savoir. Sable ne doit rien savoir. Mais, pourquoi la voulait-il? Qui était-elle? Il y a qu'une seul façon de le savoir.

Le sourir au levre, Jack s'envola. En moins de deux, il se retrouva à l'atelier de Nord. Il devait se faire discret. Oui, il avait le droit de venir, mais pas pour ,disons, emprunter un objet sans avoir l'intention de le rapporter. Il n'était pas un voleur. Bon c'est vrai qu'il avait volé sa veste. Mais c'était la seul chose qu'il avait volé. Sa et maintenant une boule de neige magique de Nord...

Sans comprendre comment il avait fait pour ressortir de l'atelier avec l'objet magique, Jack s'envola au loin. Une fois qu'il se trouvait asser éloigner, il se concentra sur l'objet. C'était la première fois qu'il en tenait une, habituellement seul Nord les utilisées. Il commencait toujours par la secouer, il disait l'endroi où il voulait aller et il la lancait.

Jack éssaya.

« L'arbre de la nature, dit-il en lancant l'objet au sol.»

Un tourbillon de couleur apparu, il avait réussi. L'esprit de l'amusement se précipita à l'intérieur en riant. Une fois de l'autre côter, il passa à un cheveux de foncer dans une énorme fleur fermer bleu géante. C'était la fleur que Bunny avait placer au centre de la piece quand il s'était enfuit. Jack se sentait stupide. Il avait fuit. Il avait fuit un stupide livre. Le livre!

Il ouvrit toutes les portes à la recherche de celui qui ouvrait la salle des archives. Alors qu'il mit un pied dans la salle, la cupabiliter l'emporta. Il était venu ici pour trouver des information sur la jeune fille ou plutôt la mère qu'il devait trouver. Elle était morte et s'était de sa faute si elle a laissé ses enfants sans mère pour les aimer.

Jack commanca à chercher sans arriver à trouver. Il devait y avoir des millier de livres et il ignorait par où commancait. Jack était pour abandonner quand un livre se mit a voler pour se placer sur une grande étagère. Jack s'en approcha quand...

« Aaaaahhhhh! cria une voix féminine.»

L'esprit du froid sursauta et se précipita dans la salle commune. Au premier coups d'oeil, seul une chose était différent. La fleur. L'un de ses petales était coucher au sol, un peut comme un pont lever, mais sans chateau et rivière en dessous. Tenant fermement son baton, Jack s'avantura dans la pièce.

« Il y a quelqu'un?»

Personne ne répondit. Il s'approcha de plus en plus de la fleur.

« Je vous ais endentdu crier, je sais que vous étes là. Je ne vous veux aucun mal.»

Jack s'arrêta en voyant une ombre derrière la fleur. On aurait dit qu'un personne, une femme surement, s'était assi contre le mur.

« Je ne vous veux aucun mal, répéta-t-il en s'assoyant au sol.»

C'était étrange. Jack ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui se cachait de l'autre côté. Tout se qu'il savait c'est que la femme qui se trouvait là-bas était éffrayé et qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comme la faire sortir. Tous les esprit qu'il avait déjà rencontré l'avaient fuit, sauf quand les gardiens étaient avec lui. Lorsqu'on est un esprit qui cause plusieurs mort, on se fait fuire et ignorer. Ils le fuyaient par dégoux ou par haine. Peut-être que elle aussi l'ignorait.

« Qui étes-vous? avait demandé la femme d'une voix tremblante.

- Je suis Jackson Overland Frost, répondit-il au ange d'avoir réussi à avoir une réaction de la part de la femme.»

- Et je suis censée être où?

- À l'arbre de la nature.

- On est dans un arbre. Tu te moque de moi, c'est ça.

- Non, pas aujourd'hui. Tu me fait trop pitié.

- Tu vas voir qui fait pitié quand je vais me décoincé.»

L'esprit du froid s'envola, sans un bruit, jusqu'à la femme inconnu. Elle était bien plus jeune que se qu'il croyait. Elle avait de long cheveux qui faisait un dégrader du rose au bleu, mais une teinte de brun claire recouvrait légèrement cette couleur inhabituelle. Elle portait une chemise jaune transparent, bien trop grande pour elle, par dessus une camisole grise dont deux feuilles vertes avaient poussé sur l'une des bretelles, ses avant bras semblaient être fait d'écorce d'arbre de différente couleur et ses yeux étaient couleur d'étoile.

Jack observa la jeune adolescente. Il était figé non pas par peur, mais par un autre sentiment. Un qu'il avait espérait ne jamais revoir depuis 1912. L'adolescente qui n'avait pas encore remarquer sa présence tentait de dégager son pied prit dans l'une des feuilles de la fleur géante. Jack s'approcha discretement d'elle et donna un petit coups de baton sur la feuille qui se brisa comme si elle était fait de verre.

« Tu.. Mais comment? dit-elle en regardant les morceaux de feuille geler au sol.

- Des années de pratique.»

Souriante, elle se leva en observant cette drôle de salle ronde avant de poser ses yeux sur Jack. Ce dernier se senti rougir. Il recula de quelque pas en maudissant ce sentiment qui lui avait autrefois fait plus de mal que de bien.

« Bienvenue chez toi, dit-il pour masquer sa gêne.»


	5. Sujet controversé

Sable était dans son antre depuis plusieurs heures. Cherchant une façon de sauver son ami. Il était sur la liste. Jack était sur la liste qu'avait créer Désespoir. Elle avait créer cette liste il y a des millions d'année, même avant que les gardiens apparaissent. Sur cette liste se trouvait des gens brave, fort et courrageux, mais qui n'on pas la foce de continuer. Mortelle ou immortelle, femme ou homme, enfant ou adulte. Une fois que ces esprits troubler passaient à l'acte... elle venait les cherchers pour en faire son armer. Une fois mort, ces gens bien avaient un choix à faire : suivre la lumière ou se rallier à elle pour faire souffrir ceux qui leur on fait du mal.

L'homme de la lune regardait attentivement chaque esprit que Le Faucheur rencontrait. La lune veillait à ce que le choix du malheureux défunt soit fait dans le calme et sans influence de la part de la femme.

Si l'esprit s'alliait à Désespoir il se transformait en grand ombre aux yeux jaune et aux mains gigantesque dont les doigts se finissaient par des ongles coupant comme des lames de rasoir. Les même mains qui avaient attrapper Mère Nature.

L'homme de la lune la laisser faire pour pouvoir garder un équilibre entre le bien et le mal. Ce qui décourager Sable. Mais cette fois était de trop.

L'homme de la lune lui avait donné une copie de cette liste. Plusieurs nom connu y apparaissaient : Pitch Black, Jack O Lantern, Hadès, Jack Frost et bien d'autre...

Mais, il restait une lueur d'éspoir. La mission qu'il avait confier à Jack. C'était sa seul chance de remettre Désespoir à sa place. Elle voulait la jeune fille que Jack cherchait. Elle la suivait depuis qu'elle a quatre ans. Elle voulait en faire son bras droit. Pourtant, lorsque Désespoir lui était apparu pour la dernière fois, elle l'avait repousser. Depuis elle cherche sa mort.

Un papillon glacer le ramena à la réalite.

Bunny placait ses pots de peinture dans son étagère. Il voulait faire plus d'oeufs que son habitude pour s'éxcuser aux enfants pour le drame de l'année passer. Mais se n'était pas de sa faute. C'était celle de Jack. C'est lui qui avait fichu Pâque. C'était à lui de s'éxcuser, c'était à lui de réparer les pots casser.

Bon, il est vrai qu'il a fait croire un enfant en lui. Il avait fait Jamie croire au Lapin de Pâque alors que ses amis lui disaient que se n'était qu'un rêve.

Bunny s'apprétait à ranger le dernier pot l'orsque Sable apparu.

La Fée des Dent donnait des ordres à ses bébés fées. Elle volait de gauche à droite au ange de voir toutes ses dents rentrer. Elle adorait son travail. Elle adorait voir les souvenir des enfants se faire ranger en lui sûre. Étrangement aucune de ses fées ne revenaient geler. Habituellement, dés que l'une d'elle apercoit Jack elle le suivait pendent quelque minutes avant de rentrer. L'esprit du froid n'était peut-être pas encore sorti ou il était chez Nord. Fée tenta de se rassurer en se disant qu'il ne pouvait pas être bien loin.

Jack était l'un des esprits des saisons. L'hiver, le printemps, l'été et l'automne étaient tous controler par les esprits des saisons. Ils ne doivent jamais se rencontrer et jamais savoir qu'ils sont remplacable.

S'ils finissaient par se croiser, un désastre arriverait. Se n'était pas de leur faut, c'est leur pouvoir qui étaient trop puissant. Ils pouvaient sans le vouloir provoquer le plus grand désastre que la terre n'est jamais connu. Et s'ils meurent, l'homme de la lune en choisissait un autre pour faire le sal boulot.

C'est à se moment que Bunny et Sable firent leur apparition

Nord lisait le livre qu'il avait trouvé chez Mère Nature. Il décrivait un esprit aux gigantesques mains aux doigts pointu comme des lames de rasoir.

Au début il pensait que ce livre renfermerait les réponses à leur question, mais il n'y avait rien. Ce livre ne disait pas d'où venait cette créature, combien ils sont, ou comment les arrêter. Il les décrivait seulement comme étant une armer et qu'on les appeller Ombre.

Nord ferma bruscement le livre lorque Sable, Bunny et Fée accouru dans son bureau.

Pitch s'arrêta devant une grande porte faite de pierre. Il salua les deux Ombres qui menait la garde et entra. La salle était sombre et la seul lumière qui pouvait y pénétrer venait de dessous la porte. Il marcha jusqu'au centre de cette salle sombre et mit un genoux au sol.

« Ma reine, dit le bonhomme sept heures. Nous l'avons retrouvé.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu revenu seul, lui répondit une voix doublée à donner la chaire de poule.

- C'est l'homme dans la lune ma reine. Il nous l'a voler.

- Je t'ai demander la fille! cracha la voix doublée. Peut importe qui elle est devenu va me l'a chercher. Et fait moi quelque victime sur ton passage.

- Oui ma reine, répondit-il en se levant. »

Il sortit en pensant à sa prochaine victime. Comme il est dommage que Jack sa battait si férocement contre son côter sombre, il ne pouvait pas être le prochain sur sa liste personnelle, mais il ne pourra pas se cacher éternellement.

**Voilà. Je sais je sais. Il est plus petit que les autres chapitres. Mais, bon. Je crois qu'il répondra à quelque question.**


	6. Aimer

La nouvelle Mère nature observait la grande fleur bleu qui prenait trop d'espace. Elle prenait plus de la moitier de la salle et cachait deux des cinq portes, dont l'un que Frost avait utiliser pour rentrer. Elle ne l'avait pas vus, mais elle l'avait entendu. Elle l'avait entendu passer à quelque centimètre de la fleur et ouvrire plusieurs autres portes puis plus rien.

C'était là qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était vivant. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se croyait morte. Elle savait qu'il faisait noir, qu'elle était enfermer et que son nom était Blanche. Elle se crut dans un cerceuil, mais lorsqu'elle appuya ses mains contre la surface devant elle, toutes deux tombèrent. Elle avait crié et au sol elle se traita d'idiote.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit ses mains. Elle ne savait pas à quoi elles ressemblaient, mais elle savait que ses mains n'était normalement pas comme ça. Pris de panique, elle s'était précipiter contre le mur.

Elle avait fait la rencontre de Frost qui lui avait expliquer qu'elle était morte. Il lui avait dit qu'ils étaient chez elle et qu'elle était mère nature. Elle avait eu de la difficulter à le croire. Mais à quoi bon nié la vairiter.

« Sais-tu comment l'enlever? demanda Blanche.

- La fleur? dit Jack. Non. Comment t'as fait pour l'ouvrir?»

Accoter sur son baton Jack observait Blanche. Elle était à environ un mètre de lui, l'aire songeur. Cela faisait une heure qu'il se disait de taire la petite voix qui résonnait dans sa tête. Il aurait cru que les gardiens seraient déjà arriver, mais ils prenaient du temps et la voix se faisait de plus en plus forte. Il se demandait si les gardiens allaient venir ou s'ils se fichaient complêtement de la nouvelle venu.

La voix dans sa tête résonna une dernière fois lorsque Blanche s'approcha craintivement se la grande fleur. Il ne pouvait plus lutter, c'est vrai qu'elle était belle, drôle et curieuse. Il aurait voulu passer sa main dans ses cheveux colorés, toucher sa peau légérement bronzer par le soleil et gouter à la douceur de ses lèvres rosé.

« Peut-être si je..., demanda-t-elle pour elle-même, sous le regard attentif de Jack. »

L'esprit du froid la regardait effleurer, du bout des doigts, la grande fleur. Mais, contrairement à se qu'elle voulait, la fleur s'épanouie au même moment que Bunny rentra dans la salle. Jack pouffa de rire et Blanche mit ses deux mains devant sa bouche, un peut comme le faisait Fée quand elle était surprise, pour retenir un rire en voyant le lapin géant se faire écraser par l'une des pétale de la fleur.

« Oh, je.. je, bégaie Blanche. ... Désolé...

-Hé Bunny, se moqua Jack, c'est ton nouveau terrier.

- Trés drôle éspece de vieux glaçon, dit Bunny en se relevant.»

Blanche recula de deux pas en voyant la taille de Bunny. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle était surprise. Elle avait les yeux roue et la bouche entrevert qu'elle referma aussitôt. En la voyant reculer Jack détourna la tête cherchant à la rassurer du regard. Bunny ne remarqua pas ce simple geste remplis de désire et de compation, mais Nord oui. Lui, Sable et Fée venaient de rentrer en évitent de marcher sur la fleur.

« Alors Jack, dit Nord, tu nous présente ta nouvelle amie? »

Ce dernier sursauta en remarquant la présence des trois autres gardiens. Il se senti rougir ne sachant pas quoi dire devant l'interrogation de Nord. Se fut Blanche qui alla à la gauche de Jack en observant les quatres nouveaux venu. Alors qu'il préparait mentalement une phrase, Blanche prit la parole.

« Vous ne ressemblez pas du tout à la déscription des livres d'enfants.

- Bien plus que ce que tu crois, répondit Nord dans un petit rire. Je suis Nord, voici Bunny, Sable et Fée.»

Chaqu'un des gardiens la salua en entendent leur nom.

« Et je crois que tu connais déja Jack Frost, ajouta Nord en regardant le jeune gardien. »

Celui-ci était encore tout rouge et ne disait absolument rien. Blanche eu un léger sourire tandis que Nord tentait de lire les émotions qui passaient dans les yeux du gardien de l'amusement. Bunny et Sable ne semblaient pas trouver étrangers le silence de leur compagnon. Fée, elle, eu un léger pincement au coeur. Une voix féminin la fît sortir de ses pensées.

« En quoi puis-je vous aider, demanda Mère nature.

- Tu es trés spécial, répondit Nord en se mettant à sa hauteur pour la regarder dans les yeux. Ne l'oubli jamais. Tu es la vie sur terre. La protectrice de la nature, la mère de tout ce qui vie. »

Jack obsevrait Blanche. Se disant qu'il aurait bien aimé que quelqu'un lui explique se qu'il était à sa renaissance. Il n'était pas jaloux, il trouvait simplement la situation injuste. Pourtant, il était content pour elle. Elle ne se demandera jamais qui elle est et ne passera pas trois-cent ans à demander l'aide de l'homme dans la lune.

Nord emporta Blanche dans l'une salle, tandis que Bunny s'approcha de Jack.

« Comment est-ce que tu es rentré dans l'arbre de Mère nature.

- Premièrement, tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Deuxièmement, son nom est Blanche. Et troisièmement en quoi est-ce que sa te dérange?

- Ne joue pas avec moi petit.

- Tu veux tenter ta chance.

- Arrêté, intervient Fée qui venait se s'approcher. »

Elle vola jusqu'à Jack éspérent voir dans ses yeux la même intensité que lorsqu'il regardait Blanche, mais rien.

« Calmez-vous, dit-elle simplement avant de s'éloigner. Je dois retourner travailler.

- Moi aussi, dit Bunny.»

Il ne restait plus que Jack et Sable. Ce dernier vola jusqu'a son jeune ami. Un filet de sable passa par la poche de la veste de Jack, qui restait silencieux, pour en resortir avec quelque feuille de papier.

« Je suis désoler, dit faiblement Jack lorsque Sable attrappa les feuilles. »

Sable le regardait sans trop comprendre et fis apparaît un point d'intérogation au dessus de sa tête.

« Je n'ai pas réussi à la trouver..., répondit Jack. Il est trop tard maintenant. »

Sable le regardait en pensent. Il vola jusqu'à la grande fleur et la pointa.

« Je ne comprend pas. »

Sable soupira et pointa la photo de la petite fille puis la fleur.

« C'était elle, lacha soudainement Jack à la fois décourager et soulager. C'était Blanche que je devait trouver! »

Sable lui fit signe que oui.

Jack était soulagé. Il n'avait pas échoué. Elle n'était pas morte. En vérité oui, mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui compter, s'est qu'il lavait trouvé. ...Mais.., pourquoi Sable la voulait-il..?

« Que vas-tu faire d'elle?»

Sable réfléchit rapidement. Il fit apparaître deux personnes. L'un était grand et démoniaque. L'autre plus petit et enjouer. Tous deux se regardaient, puis le plus petit s'avanca forcent le plus grand a reculé et a s'agenouillé.

Le sable disparu et son propriétaire regardait fixement Jack. Habituellement, il communiquait en créant plusieurs images, mais il avait vite remarquer que Jack ne comprenait rien. Alors, il inventa cette méthode, qui ressemblait à un petit film ou à une suite d'aciton.

« Elle, he... C'est à propo de la créature qui à tuer l'ancienne Mère nature? »

Sable fit signe que oui. Tandis qu'une vague d'inquiétude envahit le jeune gardien. Et si la créature s'en prenait aussi à Blanche.. Jack chassa cette penser de son esprit et se concentra sur le message de Sable.

« Elle peut le renvoyer d'où il vient? »

Même si se n'était pas vraiment se qu'il voulait dire, Sable lui répondit oui et lui tendit un livre de poche . Jack le prit sans trop savoir où son ami l'avait cacher. Le petit bouquin avait pour thème les dénons, la réincarnation et certain lieux de prière.

L'esprit du froid était pour demander des explications lorsqu'il entendit un rire à l'accent russe. Quelque second plus tard Nord apparu, deux livres sous le bras, suivit de Blanche.

« Ah, Jack, dit Nord. Justement celui que je voulais voir. »

Jack le regarda à l'attende d'expliquation.

« Puisque nous avons trop de travail, tu aidera Blanche à contrôler ses pouvoirs. Une mère nature ne peut se permettre de ne pas être à la hauteur de nos attendes. »

Le père nël donna les livres à Blanche avant de dire à l'intention de Sable.

« Partons, nous avons du travail. »

Ils partirent, laissant Jack et Blanche de nouvrau seul.

« Qui a-t-il de l'autre côté de cette porte? demanda soudainemtn Blanche en regardant la porte par lequel les gardiens viennent de sortir.

- Viens tu vas voir.»

Il ouvrit la porte et prit Blanche par sa main libre pour l'entrainer avec lui. Ils étaient maintenant à Brugess. Devant le lac où Jack avait sauver sa soeur et à quelque pas de chez Jamie. L'esprit du froid relacha Blanche alors que celle-ci s'avancait vers le lac pour y voir son reflet.


	7. Jamie

Le soleil commencait à sortir. Jack était accoté à un arbre. Il tenait deux livres, celui que Sable lui avait donné était caché à l'intérieur du plus gro que Nord avait emporter. Il tourna quelque pages lisant au hasard quelque passage; Cacher dans la nuit... ange noir... dragons... Bonhomme sept heures... Désespoir.

Il leva les yeux quelque instant pour regarder Blanche. Elle était coucher sur le côté, en diagonale de lui. Elle lisait en se mordant la lèvre inférieure laissant paraître quelque dents. Ce qui lui fit pensait à Fée. Elle aurait sûrement adorer pouvoir regarder les dents de Blanche.

Il se plonga dans sa lecture; Touts êtres sont capable de se réincarner... bla bla bla... aucun souvenir de son passer...

« Jack! cria une voix. »

Le jeune gardien leva la tête et vit Jamie qui courrait vers lui. Il cachait subtilement le livre que Sable lui avait donner.

« Hey Jamie, dit Jack. Déjà réveillé?

- Oui, dit l'enfant dans un rire. Qu'est-ce que tu lis? »

Jack n'eu pas le temps de répondre que Jamie s'assis à côté de lui. Blanche leva les yeux au ciel et eu un léger rire face à la curiositer de l'enfant.

« Mère Nature..? dit Jamie en regardant Jack d'un drôle d'aire. Elle existe pour de vrai?

- Si j'existe pourquoi pas elle?

- Alors, c'est une vrai personne! s'exclama Jamie. Elle ressemble à quoi? »

Jack regarda Blanche en la décrivant.

« Hé bien.. Elle a les cheveux très coloré, des avants bras fait d'écorce d'arbre, elle n'est pas très grande et a les yeux couleur d'étoile. »

Blanche l'écouter la décrire, le sourir aux lèvres. Elle regardait ensuit le pommier sous lequel Jack était assis. Une pomme tomba sur la tête de Jack.

« Aîe!

- Ça c'est pour avoir dit que j'étais petite, rigola mère nature.

- Je crois qu'elle n'aime pas ta déscription, rigola Jamie.

- Elle ne s'en sortira pas si façilement. »

Il prit la pomme et la transforma en neige. Blanche comprit trop tard ses intention. L'instant d'après, elle était couvert de neige.

« Quoi mais? Comment est-ce que t'as..

- Wow..., dit Jamie sans laisser à Blanche la chance de finir sa phrase. »

Cette dernière prit quelque seconds à réaliser que l'enfant la voyait.

« C'est elle, dit le gamin sur exister.

- Bonjour Jamie, dit-elle en lui serrant la main. Je suis Mère Nature, mais tu peux m'appeller Blache.

- Est-ce qu'on serait déjà vus quelque part?

- Peut-être, mais je ne m'en souvient pas. Il y a deux jours j'étais humain, maintenant je suis un esprit et ma mémoire reviendra avec le temps.

- Tu étais vivante avant?

- Oui, nous l'étions toutes. Tous ceux en qui tu croira était il y a bien longtemps un être comme toi.

- Même Jack?

- Oui même lui.

- Jamie! cria une voix au loin.

- C'est ma mère, je doit y aller. »

Il se leva et couru jusqu'à chez lui.

« Comment est-ce que tu savais tout ça? demanda Jack.

- Parfois lire aide à étudier. »

C'était les dernière parole que Jamie entendit avant de renter chez lui. Sa mère l'attendait devant la porte, le regard inquiet.

« À qui parlais-tu mon ange?

- À Jack Frost et Blanche. »

La mère de Jamie le fit rentré inquiete.

« Qui est Blanche?

- C'est la mère nature, maman. »

Elle mit sa main sur l'épaule de son fils et l'entraîna avec elle dans la cuisine.

« Mon chérie, Mère nature n'a pas de nom.

- Bien sur que si. Elle me l'a dit elle même. »

Le petit garçon s.éloinga de sa mère et s'assis à la table.

« Je peus avoir des céréales?

- Bien sur. »

Elle donna le petit déjeuner à son fils et alla dans le salon voir son mari.

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire? dit-elle déséspérer.

- Ce n'est que temporaire, dit son mari.

- Et s'il voyait réellement des choses?

- Se n'est qu'un enfant il à l'imagination fertile. »

Elle aurait bien voulu le croire, mais elle ne le pouvais pas. Voila prèsqu'un an que son fils lui raconter toutes ces histoires de gardiens et de bonhomme sept heures. Même ses jeune amis en parlaient. Peut-être que ce n'était pas que des histoires?


End file.
